Lost in Starlight
by JotunChick11
Summary: Shortly after the youngest Durin was born, he was lost. And far from his home, an elf warrior found him, and has taken him back to Mirkwood, where the dwarf prince will grow up believing he is something he isn't. And when a group of dwarves enter Mirkwood, how will he react when two of them claim to be his kin? Killauriel:D Please review!
1. Lost

**Summary: Shortly after the youngest Durin was born, he was lost. And far from his home, an elf warrior found him, and has taken him back to Mirkwood, where the dwarf prince will grow up believing he is something he isn't. The Elven king Thranduil, does not appreciate Kili's presence in his forest, and wants nothing more than for the pest to be removed. And how will Kili react when thirteen dwarves enter the woodland realm, and two of them claim to be his kin? After Smaug claimed Erebor.**

**Rating: T**

**Reason for the rating: Bullying, Romance (nothing to serious… yet), Angst, Family/Comfort**

**Language: English**

**Pairing: Kili/Tauriel, Legolas/Tauriel**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Kili or any of the other Hobbit characters in this story. The idea is mine though, and I appreciate reviews very much. Okay, a lot of people have had an issue with Arwen's age, so I didn't even specify that. Please, please give me encouraging reviews and not ones filled with non-constructive criticism. This story is meant to be a fun, story, that is supposed to be enjoyed, and loved for its originality. **

* * *

Dis' watched her sons, playing on the bank of the Lune river. Her youngest, Kili, was throwing sand up in the air, destroying his older brother's sand castles. He was only three years old, not yet old enough to run or use a wooden sword like his brother Fili could, but still he had more energy than she had in her. He ran and ran, shouting and laughing, her son was truly a wild one.

''I have never seen a child with that much love for sand. I swear, I have sand in places I wouldn't think sand should be.'' Her brother, Thorin said, collapsing on the ground next to her. He kept a silvery blue eye locked on Kili for a minute longer, and then he slowly lay down on the grass.

''Well, if I'm not mistaken, you always were stuffing gold in your sock drawer when mum wasn't looking.'' She replied, laughing at the look of false disbelief he wore on his face.

''Mama, Mama! Look what I found!'' Kili ran up to his mother, brandishing a small frog in his tiny fist. ''Bubba found it!''

Dis' smiled but politely passed holding it.

''Here, let me see. You found a frog?'' Thorin asked Kili, pulling the small child into his lap.

''Bubba found it!'' Kili held the frog up so his uncle could see it better, beaming when Thorin took it from him and made it kiss his mother.

''Thorin you get that frog off my dress right now or I'll stick it where the sun don't shine.'' Dis' warned, pointing a warning finger at her older brother.

''Well, if you wont break the frogs spell, I guess Kili will.'' Thorin smiled and made the frog kiss his nephew. Kili squealed in delight, not noticing when Thorin dropped the frog to tickle him. Thorin paused, and looked into his nephews brown eyes, ''Can you find yourself a frog?''

''Yeah! I can, I can!'' The dark haired toddle clapped his hands in excitement, jumping up from his uncle's lap and racing for the riverbank. ''Bubba I gonna find a frog. Okay?''

''Okay Ki.'' Fili replied, using the nickname he had made for his little brother. The blonde Durin was making clay castles, using twigs and pebbles to make the dwarven kingdom Erebor, or at least how he envisioned it.

''I never thought that any of my kin would be raised so far from their true home.'' Thorin sighed, ripping up the green grass around him.

Dis' sighed, eyeing him wearily. ''You have made a good life for me and your nephews. They don't know the difference yet, and they don't have to. Ered Luin is a fine place to raise children, and I think its high time for you to find a dwarvish woman.''

''You don't understand, Erebor is the place they deserve to grow up in. They deserve-'' Thorin was cut off by screaming.

''Mama! Uncle! Kili's fallen into the river! Help! Help!'' Fili yelled, tears streaming down his chubby face as Thorin ran down to the river bank. Her brother was distraught, and frantically ran down alongside the river.

''Kili!'' He called, his voice cracking. Dis' hiked her skirts, racing down to Fili.

''Baby, tell me what happened.'' She tried to control her voice, but Thorin's desperate call made her heart hurt.

''He saw a frog jump into the river and he went in after it. I went to get him but he fell completely in. He can't swim Mama… Where did he go?'' Fili was sobbing into her dress, lightly pulling on her braids.

''Dis'!'' Thorin called, running up next to her. She looked up, tears filling her brown eyes when she saw the frantic look on his face. ''Get Dwalin and Balin. Bring Fili inside.''

She followed her brother's orders, getting Fili his bear toy before getting Balin and Dwalin.

Lady Dis', how may we help you?'' Balin asked, smiling at her warmly. His smile faltered though when he saw her distraught expression. ''What's happened?

''Thorin needs you! Kili fell into the river and he can't find him!'' The tears flowed freely from her eyes, her hands clenching and unclenching.

''Stay here.'' Dwalin stood up from where he was sitting, running out of the doorway, calling fro a few other dwarves to help him.

''Don't worry lass, I'm sure we'll find Kili.'' Balin reassured her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder before leaving the room to follow Dwalin.

''Why is this happening? Why?''

* * *

''Why is this happening? Why?'' Kaiel asked himself, spurring his horse onward. He had been searching for the herb Athelas, commonly called Kingsfoil, for days, hearing of its healing abilities, but had not seen any sign of the weed.

His daughter and his wife were dieing, an unusual and horrible thing in the elven realm. They had both caught a dreadful illness, and were overcome with fever. Kaiel had even gone to his king, Thranduil, to ask for aid. The king had allowed Kaiel to have the royal healers for a time, but the strongest elven magic could not heal them without Kingsfoil.

He came to a halt at Lake Evendim. The Lune River had overflowed it banks, and was flowing steadily into the lake. His keen eyes scanned his surroundings. He was not comfortable around the Blue Mountains, being fully aware that dwarves lived there.

He was about to turn away, and continue on in his venture, but a flash of blue floating at the edge of the lake caught his eye. Kaiel guided his white horse over to the color, examining the bundle carefully.

With a jolt, he realized that the bundle was a small child. He reached out, and pulled the child into his arms, listening to his breathing. The toddler was gently breathing, but a fever was coming on fast, and a big cut on his forehead was still oozing blood.

Kaiel smoothed the kid's hair back from his face, smiling when the boy opens his eyes.

''Mama?'' He croaked, nestling into him. The boy had dark brown hair, and even browner eyes.

''What is your name little one?'' He asked gently, petting the child's head. He must have come from the Blue Mountains, and Kaiel had half the mind to return the dwarf child to his home, but another part of him knew that the child would not survive without elvish healing.

''Kili. Where's my bubba?'' Kili asked groggily, reaching out to wrap his tiny fist around Kaiel's auburn braid.

He was definitely a dwarf child. Dwarves were fascinated with hair, and his clothes were also dwarvish. But his face was fair, and looked very similar to an elf child's.

''Don't leave me…'' Kili asked, snuggling further into Kaiel's jerkin. Kaiel felt the familiar sense of protection and love come over him, it was the same feeling he got when his daughter had first gotten the sickness.

''I won't leave you.'' Kaiel looked over his shoulder, and saw a sprig of white flowers, with greens leaves. It was Kingsfoil. He leaped off his horse, Kili still in his arms, and plucked up the plant, stuffing it into his saddlebag before mounting his horse and riding towards Greenwood.

Truly, finding this boy was a part of his fate. For how else would he have had the courage or determination to continue searching for Athelas if he had not found the lad? He urged his horse on further, even though their sides were heaving and it whinnied in exhaustion.

''Easy Aquiador, we will reach Rivendell before the moon is up.'' He whispered comforting words to his horse, smiling when Kili opened his brown eyes once more.

''My head hurts…'' He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and yawning. ''Where's my Mama?''

''I do not know right now, but do not fear. I am going to take care of you.'' Kaiel said to the babe, still guiding Aquiador as he pulled some smoked meat out of his saddlebag. ''Here, can you eat this?''

Kili nodded and started to suck on the meat, juices escaping from the sides of his little mouth. Kaiel nodded to himself, and a small feeling of hope seeped into him. For so long he had believed the worst, never believing that his family could be saved. But now he had found hope again, and he had hope for this boy as well.

He pulled on the reigns, stopping his horse before he leapt off. Kili was still cradled in his arms, silently chewing on his food. ''I need you to ride in the saddle by yourself, hang on to the saddle horn, and don't let go. I'll catch you if you fall.'' Kaiel gently placed Kili in the saddle, smiling at the sight the little dwarf made on the horse. Kili reached fro him for only a moment, before settling into the saddle. He smoothed the leather, and then began to stroke Aquiador.

''Nice pony! Mama has a pony, hers is gway.'' The little boy smiled, sucking on his smoked meat once more. Kaiel chuckled, and began to lead Aquiador, heading for the Hidden Pass.

''It is gray, but I doubt at this time you can even pronounce that properly. When you meet my daughter, she will never let you say anything incorrectly. She will…'' Kaiel stopped speaking, he was talking as though he would keep the babe. Which of course he couldn't, Kili was a dwarf, and he an elf. And as an elf of Greenwood, he should have even more reason to despise dwarves. The King Thranduil did not favor dwarves of any kind after the incident with Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror.

The sound of the Loudwater River brought Kaiel back to the present. Slowly, he crossed the river, careful not to jostle Kili. On any other occasion, he would have hurried across the Loudwater, knowing of the protective spells Lord Elrond had put over it, but as it was, he had a dwarf child, who could easily fall off of Aquiador.

''Welcome to Rivendell My father was expecting you Kaiel. He said that he had a feeling your quest would be successful.'' Lord Elrond's daughter, Arwen, said, a smile on her young face as she rode up beside him. Her brownish black hair was in braids, and most of the braids were pinned into a bun at the top of her head, giving her the appearance of her mother.

''And he was right. I have found Athelas, and am eager to be on my way. But the moon is rising and I have no desire to harm Aquiador.'' Kaiel replied, leading his horse over to the stables.

''And who is this? A small child from west?'' Arwen peered at Kili, before scooping him into her arms. She was a rather young elf, and looked everything but overjoyed to hold the dwarf child. ''Oh Kaiel, do not tell me you are now stealing dwarf children?'' She had a light tone to her voice, but did look rather concerned when she saw the gash on Kili's head.

''I found him in Lake Evendim. The Lune River overflowed its banks and is now flowing into the lake. He must have come from the Blue Mountains.'' Kaiel replied simply, not wanting to continue on in the conversation. He had brought Kili with him so that he could be healed, but a part of him did not want questions to be asked of him when he took the child to Greenwood.

''And yet you did not return him to his family. You wish to heal him?'' Arwen was very intelligent, and probably had guessed his reasons for having the babe.

''Yes.'' He turned, and took Kili from her, holding the son he had never had in his arms. ''But I do not intend to return him. He needs elvish healing, and I do not wish to cause trouble between Greenwood and the Blue Mountains. Stealing a child is a very high crime.''

''And yet, if you keep him and they find out, the dwarves will accuse you of stealing him. But if you give him back, they will accuse you as well.'' Arwen furrowed her brows, and then her bright blue eyes came up to meet his. ''I suppose to keep the child is the only thing you can do. The family will think him dead, that is, if he has a family.''

''I am going to seek council with your father, I would much appreciate it if you watched Kili while I talked with him.''

''Yes, I will watch the child. And will also lead you to my father.'' Arwen walked towards the stone steps that led to the heart of Rivendell, leading him to a large room overlooking the river.

''Lord Elrond. I have come to seek council with you, and to assure you of my success in finding Athelas.'' Kaiel called out, entering the room.

''I had a feeling you would find the Kingsfoil. What do you need council for my friend?'' Elrond asked, motioning for Kaiel to take a seat. His arched brows went up even higher on his face when he saw Kili in Kaiel's arms.

''I found a babe, in Lake Evendim. I do not wish to return him, for the dwarves would without a doubt accuse me of stealing the child.'' Kaiel made his description of the situation quick, he had no desire to get into the details.

''Did he tell you his name?'' Kaiel furrowed his brows, the child's name was just a name, nothing more that that. Why would it matter?

''Kili. He bore no crest of family seal that I could see.'' Kaiel replied, watching as the other elf walked around the table where he was sitting.

''A very noble name, but I do not see any fault in letting you take him. The gash on his forehead needs healing, and dwarves cannot heal the way we do. And judging from the way he looks, he also has a fever. I suggest to you that you take him to Greenwood, explain everything to Thranduil, and depending on the elvenking's response, you may raise him as your own.''

''I believe I can do that. I must say, in the short time I have had Kili I have grown rather attached to him.'' Kaiel smiled when he said this, and looked down at the dwarf in his arms.

''But do not forget, he is no elf. He will be treated differently, and will be ridiculed for his race. In the end, he will discover his heritage.'' Elrond sat down when he said this, his wise dark eyes boring into Kaiel's.

''I understand that.''

Thorin had searched for long hours. Not giving up on his nephew or himself. Kili had to be out there.

''We did not find him in Lake Evendim. If the worst has happened, he drowned or was carried off by scavengers.'' Balin said, coming to a stop beside Thorin. His two friends and their comrades had not left his side, and continued to search even when the moon had gone high up in the sky.

''I cannot let myself believe that.'' Thorin mumbled, walking over to where the lake was glittering in the moonlight. Flashbacks of a burning lake filled his mind, but he waved them away. The mountain didn't matter to him at that time.

We found his coat Thorin. It's ripped, and is bloody.'' Dwalin handed him a piece of blue cloth, the fabric still wet from the water.

Thorin buried his face in the fabric, falling to his knees. Sobs racked through his body, and no comforting hand was there for him. The coat smelled of blood, lake water, and more importantly, Kili.

The young boy had barely begun to live, and already he had been ripped out of the world. He had so many questions. Why had he told Kili to go back to the river? Why hadn't he been down there? Why were they even out there when they were? They had known that the river had overflowed its banks. So why?

''He may still be alive. Some traveler may have found him, and taken him. He doesn't look much like a dwarf child. His face is fair and…'' Thorin held up his hand, cutting Balin off. He got to his feet, picking up a small seal that had fallen from a saddlebag. It was elvish, but he couldn't identify the family crest.

''You are right Balin, he may be alive.'' Thorin disapproved of his nephew being with an elf, but if that meant he was alive… So be it.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. This ain't Goodbye

**Sorry for the long wait! I so love you guys for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I am always glad for support and encouragement from my readers:) I will try to update as soon as possible:) Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter Two

(Adad; Father, or dad.)

Kaiel rode through the Misty Mountains with no delay, however, he did not take any risks by stopping. Aquiador had gotten him and Kili through the mountains in one piece, and they were soon to be home.

''Why is you taking me to a forest?'' Kili asked, his brown eyes full of excitement and questioning. The young dwarf lad was not so much unlike Kaiel's daughter, Alatariel. Kili was full of questions and the free spirit of youth. Never taking no for an answer was not something Kaiel completely approved of, but when they were in Mirkwood, this trait might come in handy for the young dwarf.

Kaiel glanced back up at the sky, before looking down at Kili, who was in the saddle backwards so that he could see Kaiel. ''Because you need healing, and I have to get the flowers to my wife and daughter.'' Kaiel explained, his smile fading when Kili burst into coughs. The fever had left while Kaiel was in Rivendell, but it had come back during their journey through the misty mountains. The coughs had often woken Kaiel up, and he would have to force tea down the lad's throat.

''Why I sick?'' Kili asked, suddenly plagued with a bout of tiny coughs. His breaths were raspy, and Kaiel handed the dwarfling his water flask. Kili drank greedily, but Kaiel did not have the heart to mind, the lad was very sick, possibly with the same sickness that plagued his family.

.''I'm not sure; I think you got sick when you fell in that river a while ago. Do you remember that?'' Kaiel tried to keep his and the child's thoughts off the sickness, or the coughing.

''I remember uncle Thorin, and Mama. We was playing,'' Kili cut himself off with another hoarse cough,'' And I fell in water. It was cold Adad.'' Kili burrowed his head into Kaiel's shirt, reaching up to clutch one of his red braids with his small hand.

Kaiel took an intake of breath. Adad? He was not Kili's adad, and yet the boy called him such as though he was his father. Strangely, that did not bother Kaiel. Being a Silvan elf he was not used to people accepting him. The Sindarin's, like the elven king Thranduil and his son Legolas, were respected, and never questioned in their royalty. Very few Silvan elves lived among the Sindarin's, and Kaiel was a very special exception.

He trained hawks and falcons in order to rise up high enough to even dream of being the captain of the guard. Then, for Thranduil's son's birth, he trained a falcon so well, that even at the slightest sign of a white dear would send it hurtling back to its master. The gift had pleased the king very well, and in turn he was given the station of captain.

Now, he was a silvan captain, and the adoptive father of a dwarf child, a very strange and unusual mixture. ''Do you have an adad Kili?'' He asked silently.

''No.'' the toddler mumbled, his quiet snores following soon after. Kaiel smiled down at the dwarf fondly, he was very ugly in dwarf standards, but beautiful in elf standards. Well, more beautiful than other dwarves.

The idea appealed to Kaiel. The idea of being the first elf to raise a dwarvish child was exciting. Kili would be mocked, and treated as an outcast, but that would only ensure that he would work hardest of all to attain the kings favor.

Aquiador whinnied, and broke into a gallop, heading for the distant shape of Mirkwood. Kaiel Smiled, and gently shook Kili's shoulder. Upon awakening the boy broke into coughs, and with horror Kaiel saw red at the edge of his mouth.

''Open your mouth Kili.'' Kaiel tried to stay calm, but the tears in Kili's eyes pained him greatly. The young dwarf opened his mouth, and when he accidentally coughed with his mouth open, a small amount of blood came up.

''My throat hurts!'' He whined, all out crying now. He rubbed at his throat; his small sobs breaking the wood elf's heart.

''Aquiador, show us the meaning of haste!'' He whispered urgently to his stallion, the horse bursting into a full out run. Kaiel comforted Kili, hoping with all his heart that the Sindarin healers could help him.

''Kaiel! I have urgent news for you!'' The young female guard, Andune called when he entered the west gate. He would have stopped, to see what the news was, but Kili was getting critical. He hoped that the energetic elf hadn't pushed herself to far. In his haste to find the Kingsfoil, Kaiel had left without giving her orders to interchange shifts with the other guards.

''Nessa! I have a sick charge for you! He is dieing!'' Kaiel called his mother in law, dismounting Aquiador and handing the reigns to a younger elf. The blonde haired Sindarin women rushed over to him, gasping when she saw Kili.

''Why have you not treated to this gash?'' She gently took Kili, not seeming to care or notice that he was a dwarf. ''Never mind that, go and fetch the healers!'' She waved him away, rushing up the carved wooden steps that led to the infirmary.

Kaiel watched her for a second more before heading to his wife's room. He would first give them the Kingsfoil, and then he would send them down to care for Kili.

As he approached his quarters he was surprised and a slight bit concerned to see the group of elves outside his wife's room. There were elves he knew and ones his wife knew, and there was not a soul gathered there that did not have the signs of mourning on them. He father was dressed in black, tears falling from his wrinkled but otherwise young face.

''What has happened?'' Kaiel asked, a sinking feeling of dread filling him.

''Your wife has born a child, whose name is Nellas, but the strain has taken the fight out of her, she is fading..'' Morwen, the healer, said quietly, tears showing in her blue eyes.

''No!'' Kaiel rushed through the door into his wife's room. She was on their bed, her arms curled around a beautiful baby girl. His wife's glow was flickering, but her smile stayed. ''My love!'' He ran to her bedside, stroking the side of her face.

''I am tired love, I go now to see a brighter forest.'' She whispered. She was soaked in sweat, her blonde hair clinging to her face. She was still fighting, for him, and for their children. ''I go now, to see my mother and my sweet baby. Take care of Nellas for me, she is all we have left.''

''Kaiel let out a choked sob, his eyes filling with tears. He had lost his daughter? Why had nobody told him? His world was spinning out of control; he had been to late to save them. His daughter, Allatariel was gone, and now his Sindarin wife would leave him as well. All the warnings he had been given, the black crows that had plagued their wedding, the multiple miscarriages, he was wrong for her. He hadn't been able to save her. ''I will love her as any good father should.'' He sobbed, taking the red-haired babe from her.

" This is not goodbye," she smiled at him for a second more, before the light flickered out of her eyes. Kaiel felt her spirit in the room, the feeling of peace and love that came with it making him weep more. Nellas began to cry as well, her round face turning a bright shade of red. ''Shush, I am here for you.'' He whispered, holding her close to his chest.

''Kaiel, your mother in law is calling for you, the elf child you found is dying. What should I tell her?'' Morwen's eyes filled with grief when she saw his wife, and she walked over to stand next to him. ''She walks in better places now.''

Kaiel felt his heart slowly breaking, the pain ripping him apart. An image of Kili laughing and playing with Nellas filled his mind, a feeling of purpose strengthening his weary body. He opened his eyes, looking down at his daughter before answering quietly, ''give him the Kingsfoil.''


	3. Brothers love their Sisters

**Chapter 3**

**This chapter will star only a little while after the end of my last chapter, and then it will skip ahead five years. Also, the ages in this story are based off of a human's life span. Since I don't know how an elf would age, I making it to where they age like normal children until the hit twenty, then they look the same age throughout their lives. I hope this doesn't bother anyone too muchJ this will be the first chapter from Kili's perspective, he is eight years old. . Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaiel approached Thranduil cautiously, bowing before the king and waiting quietly for permission to speak.

''I have heard rumors, that you have brought a child, into the Greenwood. A rather unusual child, a dwarf child. Are these rumors true?'' Thranduil spoke with the voice of an adder, waiting to strike. After so many years of working with the king, Kaiel knew better than to underestimate the king's power. He could be very wrathful at times, and the last thing Kaiel needed was to be banished from the Greenwood.

Kaiel took a step forward, eyes flickering up to meet Thranduil's blue gaze before falling back to his feet. ''Yes, King Thranduil.'' He opened his mouth to say more, but one look from the king killed the words in his mouth.

''You have one chance to explain to me why you have done this.''

''I was searching for the Athelas, and I found him in the lake. I could not take him back to the Blue Mountains; the dwarves are foolish and would not have listened to me. They would have assumed that I had stolen the child. I brought him to Rivendell, and Lord Elrond said that if you gave me your blessing, there would be no harm in allowing him to live among us. He would have died-'' Kaiel was cut off when the king raised his hand.

''Kaiel, I have always favored you. You have been a very good and loyal captain. And I am sure the death of your wife, my daughter, has shaken you greatly. For her sake, I will not cast you out of these halls. You may stay, and so may the child. But if he ever finds out what he is, he will leave, he will turn his back on you.'' Thranduil paused before beginning to ascend the steps to his throne. ''I am not responsible for him. And you are no longer responsible for the guard. You have been reduced to a watchman and a guard, no more than that. The position of captain will be given to another elf.''

Kaiel's mouth dropped open, but he closed it with a snap. The king was allowing him to stay, and to keep Kili. He had to be glad for that. He silently gave his thanks to his beautiful wife, for choosing him, and for turning her father's wrath away from him. He would still be able to live in the forest he had been raised in, and now he would raise to more children in it; is daughter, Nellas, and his son, Kili.

* * *

Kili crept through the undergrowth, his small size making it easier for him to blend into the forest. His eight-year-old hands were cupped over a butterfly, and he slowly made his way over to his younger sister. He would give her a scare, and then would make her happy with him by giving her the creature. His plan was brilliant, considering that Nellas got angry with him every time he snuck up on her.

He placed one foot in front of the other, opening his mouth to yell something ridiculous when he was only a foot away from her.

''Don't even think about it!'' She said, her blue gaze filled with warning. He closed his mouth, and smiled, showing her his cupped hands before taking a seat next to her. Her eyes widened, and she squealed with excitement. ''What did you catch?''

''A butterfly.'' He opened his hands, and watched as his sister stared in awe at the creature. It was simple, black with some blue markings, but to her, they were beautiful. Nellas took pleasure in the simple, and it did not take much for Kili to make her happy. She was very different from him; she had red hair and blue eyes, whereas he had brown eyes and dark brown hair. And her behavior was different; it was obvious that she would grow to become a great hunter and warrior, due to her long attention span and wise demeanor. But Kili, well, he was in fact quite proud of his wit and ability to open any lock in the forest.

''Let me see it.'' She pleaded with him; not having to wait very long before he gently placed the creature in her hands. She let out giggle, and lifted her hand up into the air, smiling as it flew away.

She was so patient and smart for a five year old. How did she manage it? Kili shook his head, and pulled a small garden snake out of his pocket. ''Now this little thing told me that he was a prince, and that he was in love with you… So kiss him!'' He shoved the little snake in her face, the reptile not even reacting to his sister's outraged screams and squeals. ''You always act so mature.'' Kili teased, giving the harmless snake a little kiss. ''See! I did it… Wimp.'' He whispered the last part, but her keen ears caught the insult.

''You take it back!'' She yelled, taking the snake and kissing it gently on the head, before letting it slither away. ''See! II don't see a prince.''

''Well, isn't that a shame, I thought for sure I could speak snake!'' Kili got a look of mock disappointment on his face, before giving a chuckle and beginning to rummage through the small little basket bedside her, no doubt filled with goodies.

''I don't think you deserve any of those.'' Nellas stuck her nose in the air and sniffed, a m inute passing before she scooted over to eat the cookies with him.

''Where do you get these?'' Kili asked around a mouthful of deliciousness, unconsciously tearing at the grass beside him.

Nellas smiled secretively, and answered in her quietest voice, ''I get them from kitchens. Where else?''

''You stole them!'' Kili paused in his horrified response. ''You actually stole cookies?'' He had a brighter tone to his words, and it only took a minute for them both to be laughing again.

''You cant steal cookies you moron! I asked for them! And unlike you people actually listen to me!'' She smiled, and in sync the laid back on the grass, hands under their heads. ''I like the way birds sing,'' Nellas said after a lengthy silence.

''Why? I mean, I like it too, but why in particular?'' Kili asked, turning his head to look at her.

''Because it reminds me of how our mother would have sounded.'' Nellas sat up, placing her chin on her knees forlornly.

''I'm sure she still loves us even though she's gone. Why wouldn't she?'' Kili sat up as well, pulling his little sister into his arms. Why wouldn't their mother love them? They were her children, and mothers were supposed to love their children.

''She definitely does. Father tells us every night how she does.'' Nellas whispered, a tear leaving a trail of wetness on her face.

''Of course she does! And im sure she wouldn't want us to be sitting here, moping around. She'd want us to have fun!'' Kili stood up, pulling Nellas with him. He didn't want to worry her, but he couldn't even remember their mother. Their mother had passed away right after Nellas was born, but Kili couldn't remember anything before she had died. He had only been three, but why couldn't he even remember her face or voice?

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and or favoriting! Please check out some of my other stories as well!**


	4. Archery

Chapter 4

**Please review! Kili will have aged another year, so he is nine, and Nellas is four.**

Kili raced along the riverbank, running to his heart's content. He had been in the learning his letters and numbers half the day, and he had no idea why he had to learn every day. His father had wanted him and his sister to be learning together, but as she was too young to have a tutor, she had to age three more years.

He stopped, and stood beside a large oak. Now that he was let out and that tutor was gone, he could learn things that actually mattered.

Jumping up, Kili caught hold of a low-hanging branch, hooking his leg around the bough, before pulling himself all the way up. He had been learning his letters and numbers for two years, and although he was good at it, he had no desire to stay in his room half the day learning something that would not help him read the signs of the forest, or make a weapon, or start a fire.

A small basket was tucked neatly in one of the higher branches; no doubt stuck there by his nosy little sister He had discovered the oak a long time ago, shortly after his mother had died. He had been walking with his father, and had seen the large tree not to far of from where his mother's tomb was.

In the branches of the enormous oak, he felt safe, comforted by the presence of his mother and the sound of the forest.

Upon opening the basket, Kili found half a loaf of bread, some dried meat, and an apple. Kili scowled, and hung his head; of course she would never have left a cookie in a basket for him unless she was there.

He ate the food, swinging his legs in the air as he chewed, thinking about his rather uneventful day. The first thing that actually was eventful, was that he had a new tutor one was nasty, blonde, and had a crooked nose, something that was rather weird an ugly for an elf. The second most exciting thing was that he had finished reading his first documentary on elvish history, which he had started a year ago.

''What are you doing?''

Kili started, and almost fell off the tree. He had been so absorbed on his thoughts that he hadn't noticed his agile little sister scrambling up the tree beside him. She forgot about her earlier question, her small four-year-old hands pushing a bundle into his lap.

''What did you bring me?'' He asked suspiciously, untying the strings that bound the white cloth around it. He flipped the cloth off, his eyes widening as he beheld the gift. ''A bow… How… What kind of wood is it? Thank you?'' He stuttered, hands stroking the glossy wood. It looked like oak, but he couldn't be sure.

Nellas beamed, clapping her hands together in excitement. ''Do you like it? It is oak, and father got it for you so that you can learn archery…'' Nellas tugged on one of her red braids, biting her lip, ''but you have to learn to speak Sindarin if you want to learn archery.''

''What!? I can't learn another language! I'm already-'' He looked down at the smooth oak bow in his hands, the string was perfect, and he could just hear the arrow being released form the string. ''I'll…. Learn Sindarin, I suppose.'' He sighed, rubbing the bow against his face, it was so beautiful, how could his father have made this?

''It was our his bow when he was a little boy too, im going to get mother's bow when im older too!'' Nellas began the slow descent out of the tree, giving an exasperated sigh when her green dress caught on a broken branch. ''Why do I have to where a dress?'' She asked dramatically, her question directed at no one in particular.

Kili ignored the question, climbing down from the tree with his precious cargo, before helping his sister down. ''When do I start learning archery?''

''Tomorrow.'' A deep voice said, their red-haired father coming up beside them. He picked Nellas up, smiling when she snuggled into his arms and began to braid his hair. ''And I am certain that you will make me proud.''

''I will make you proud, cause I'm the best hunter around here… Or I will be!'' Kili ran ahead of them, heading back towards their little home.

They had used to live within the halls of the elven king, but his father had moved them all out further into the forest, away from most of the other elves, even though Kili saw many elves every day, passing through the forest on a hunting trip or just a stroll.

Often Kili had watched the elves gone by, and once he had even tried to talk to another elf.

The elven lady had worn a look of shock upon seeing him, but when she saw his father all she did was straighten up and continue on, not even replying to his cheerful good morning or hello.

''They will treat you differently, but that does not mean that they hate you. Remember that, and have patience, they have ever seen such a fine dark-haired warrior as you before.'' His father had said, a smile on his face.

Kili had wondered if this was the reason they had moved out into the forest, was it because he was different, or because he had darker hair? Kili didn't understand the importance of hair color, or the importance of whether everyone was the same, but he did respect what his father had told him, and did not question the wisdom of his elders.

''Kili, are you focusing?'' Silicia, his tutor asked, her blue eyes boring into his skull. She was rather impatient, Kili thought grumpily. He had been focusing, but apparently the teacher did not know that.

''Yes, I was.'' He buried his head in his Sindarin book, frustration building up. He couldn't wait till this class was over, then he could begin his archery lessons and get out some of his pent up energy.

''Very good, continue reading that until you reach the end of chapter nine.'' Silicia nodded, and stood up, walking in to his family's small kitchen to get some tea.

Kili sighed, and continued reading, the elvish language before him becoming clearer and clearer as he read. Learning Sindarin had not been hard for him, but inwardly he still resented the fact that he had had to lose and extra hour of his day to studying elvish.

He saw the end of the chapter, and finished reading what he had been told too, closing the book with a snap. ''I am done." He said, glancing towards the door. He was going to be late fro his archery lessons if his tutor kept him any longer. ''I cannot linger, I have archery lessons.''

''Do not leave yet,'' Silicia came out of the kitchen, sipping some tea before continuing. ''As I'm sure your father did not tell you, I was your 'mother's' sister,'' She accented the word, 'mother's, and grimaced before continuing, ''I do think she made an unwise decision, but I will not blame you for your father's mistakes. I am glad you are learning so well for… Never mind. Be off.'' She waved him away in dismissal, her words making no sense to Kili.

Kili opened his mouth to speak, unsure as to what his 'aunt' meant. But when Silicia held a hand up in silence, he held his tongue, and ran out the door. He was not going to miss his archery lesson.

Running through the forest to the shooting grounds was easy, and he stopped by the oak on his way towards them. He grabbed his bow and a small sack with some food for later from off the ground next to the trunk of the tree, silently thanking his sister for the meal before he continued on.

''Today we will begin shooting moving targets…''

Kili could hear the teacher, Beren, obviously beginning the lesson without him. He burst through the underbrush, slowing his breathing before he took his place beside the other students. He fidgeted, uncomfortable with the fact that all the other children were either younger than him or taller than him. There were no girls in the class, but as far as Kili was concerned, Silicia and Nellas were enough.

The teacher gave him a quick glare, frustration over Kili's lateness showing in his eyes. ''I will each give you three chances to hit the target today, and then we will begin our normal training exercises."

Kili bit his lip, nervous over the outcome. Surely he would be able to do it, he was good with a bow, and he practiced in his free time.

One of the older boys, his name unknown to Kili, stepped forward, a fierce look in his eyes. Kili watched lazily as he drew back the arrow in the bow, aiming for target. He had his aim all wrong, and Kili had no doubt that the boy would miss. He was no expert on archery, but he did know that you were supposed to aim a little ahead of the target, considering that it would move.

The arrow flew through the air, hitting a tree behind the target.

''Two more chances. Try again.'' Beren retrieved the arrow, handing it back to the boy.

Twice more the boy shot the arrow, hitting the second and third time but never even getting close to the center.

Three more boys went, two of them nearing a huge success but never quite getting there. Kili watched as a frog leapt from the undergrowth, croaking as it hopped back into the grass. Kili ignored his desire to chase the little creature, and instead focused back on the lesson.

''Kili, it is your turn.'' Beren gestured for him to step up to the target, and Kili swallowed the lump in his throat. What if he couldn't do it? Of course he could.

He raised the bow, ignoring the snickers of two of the other boys. Gently he took out an arrow, knocking it in the bow and pulling back the string. He aimed, and let the arrow loose.

He almost wanted to close his eyes and wish it away. It had hit the target, and had made it close to the center, but it still wasn't the center!

''Go again!'' One of the boys, his name was Taiphas, is Kili was correct, called.

Kili gritted his teeth, once again aiming for the center. He missed the center, and his second shot was even farther from the center than his first.

''Again, Kili.'' Slight disappointment showed in Beren's gaze. Kili watched him from the corner of his eyes, frustration filling him. He shouldn't have even agreed to this whole thing! He could've learned Archery alone!

He swallowed his anger, and aimed again, but a small finch caught his gaze, it wasn't moving too much, but it was still hopping on the ground. Kili had aimed the arrow, perfectly placed for the center of the target.

Almost without thinking he swung the bow towards the finch, ignoring Beren's questions. The finch flew away from the ground; it's small wings taking it up into the air. Kili followed its movements for a moment longer before letting the arrow loose.

''That is enough training for you for one day,'' Beren took him by the arm, pulling him away from the target. ''Continue training, all of you. I will be back soon.''

Kili sighed, and watched as Beren walked into the forest, reappearing a second later. He stuffed something in his pack; a firm frown planted on his face.

''Looks like the freak got in trouble.'' Taiphas whispered, the other children laughing at his comment.

Kili bowed his head, hiding his bow behind his back. He waited a second before meeting Beren's gaze. He was not entirely happy with what he had done; now knowing that it had gotten him in trouble.

''Come with me. I'm going to take you to your father.''

Kili sunk down into his jacket even more, almost wishing that his green and brown clothes would make his disappear into the forest.

They walked out of the clearing, Beren giving Kili quick glances as they walked. Kili flinched when he saw his house. His father would have returned from his shift as guard, and would definitely have something to say about Kili's reckless behavior.

''Beren!' Kili's father called, he looked to be in a cordial mood, but seeing Kili's slumped position and hanging head, a note of worry entered his voice. ''How are you?''

''I am well Kaiel, and so is Kili,'' Beren paused, His blue eyes focused on Kili. ''But it seems clear to me…"

Kili tensed, waiting for the rebuke, the words that would say no more archery classes.

''That Kili has very great talent with a bow.'' Beren smiled, and pulled the finch out of his bag. It was still on the arrow, and Kili felt a feeling that was a mix of sadness and happiness.

''He did this?'' His father asked, taking the finch and the bow. ''You did this?'' He had a smile on his face, and all Kili could think to do was smile. He had thought he had missed, and was rather proud of himself now that he knew he hadn't.

''Good job Kili. I look forward to tomorrow, maybe you will have another surprise for me.'' Beren said, a smile on his face as he went back into the forest. ''Enjoy yourself, relax, you've done a lot of work this week.''

''I am very proud of you Kili.'' His father said quietly, leading him inside the house.

Outwardly, Kili may have seemed resentful of his extra lessons, but inwardly, he knew they were for the best.


End file.
